Gestern
by Ryoko-chan91
Summary: Sie waren so glücklich, alles schien so perfekt. Und plötzlich ... eine letzte Konfrontation mit der Organisation. Hass, Angst und eine tödlicher Schuss.  Shiho x Shinichi


**Fehler**

In dem kleinen Labor war es dunkel, einzig eine flackernde Lampe stand auf dem Schreibtisch, welcher mit Unterlagen und Papieren übersäht war.  
Der Raum war völlig vernebelt vom Zigarettenrauch. Der Qualm wirbelte im schwachen Schein der Lampe umher.  
In der Ecke hockte eine junge Frau.

Die Stirn auf die Knie gestützt und die Arme fest um den schmalen Körper geschlungen, saß sie auf dem kalten Boden.  
Neben ihr lagen nur eine angebrochene Schachtel Zigaretten [i]Roth Händle[/i] und ein Feuerzeug.  
Eigentlich rauchte Shiho Miyano nicht.  
Aber es war seine Marke von Zigaretten gewesen und nun nahm sie mit dieser stupiden Aktion Abschied von ihm.  
Sie zog an der Kippe, hustete und drückte sie auf dem Boden aus.  
Warum musste Gin auch so eine verdammt starke Marke rauchen?  
Shiho strich sich mit der Hand über die tränenden Augen, sie wusste selbst nicht, ob es vom ungewohnten Rauchen kam oder nicht.  
Laufend schossen der jungen Frau Flashbacks durch den Kopf, die Bilder und Erinnerungen der letzten Tage hatten sich fest in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannt. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Immer wieder sah sie Shinichis Blick vor sich.  
Shinichi.

„Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe… was würdest du dann sagen?"

Shiho schluckte, strich sich die Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.  
Die letzten Monate waren so schön, so sorglos gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich zunächst gesträubt hatte, entwickelte Shiho ein Gegengift gegen ihre missliche Lage. Und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Das Mittel wirkte dauerhaft. Und die junge Frau machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Shinichi zu seiner Sandkastenfreundin zurückkehrte und ihr seine Liebe gestand.  
Überraschenderweise kam alles anders…

„Du hast ihr noch immer nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Was denn… bist du endlich erwachsen geworden und hast eingesehen, dass du sie damit nur in Gefahr bringen würdest!"  
Shinichi schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
„Ich kann's einfach nicht.", antwortete er nach einer Weile. „Nicht nachdem… Ich habe sie monatelang angelogen, ihr immer etwas vorgemacht… wenn ich ihr jetzt beichte, wer die ganze Zeit hinter Conan gesteckt hat…"  
„… vertraut sie dir vielleicht nie mehr.", beendete Shiho den Satz und der Detektiv nickte.

Gespräche dieser Art führten sie immer öfter. Nach einiger Zeit ging es jedoch nicht mehr nur um Shinichis Freundin.  
In diesen paar Monaten erfuhren Beide viel mehr voneinander. Sie lernten sich erneut kennen. Nur eben als Shiho Miyano und als Shinichi Kudo, nicht mehr als Ai und Conan.  
Es brauchte nicht lange, bis der junge Detektiv begriff, weshalb Shiho so war wie sie war.  
Der sture Kopf, der ständige Sarkasmus und der Pessimismus… all das kam nicht von ungefähr, war sehr oft nur reiner Selbstschutz gewesen.

Shiho wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Vergangenheit nicht alles erzählt, aber doch genug. Trotzdem reichte es anscheinend nicht aus, damit Shinichi Verständnis für die Situation am Tag zuvor aufbringen konnte.  
Die junge Frau war sich bewusst, einen fatalen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sie hatte sich einzig von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen, von ihrer Wut und der Verzweiflung…

„Ran und ich, wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."  
Shiho zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und nun?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich zum Geländer rum und betrachtete das Meer.  
„Ich habe ihr das einfach so eröffnet. Ohne… ihr die Wahrheit über meinen Verbleib der letzten Monate zu offenbaren. Vielleicht…wäre unser Gespräch dann anders verlaufen. Doch plötzlich sagte sie mir, dass sie nicht anders fühlt. Ich glaube, sie meint es damit ehrlich. Und trotzdem. Ich fühle mich wie der letzte Idiot."  
„Aber dann ist zwischen euch doch alles geklärt. Du brauchst dich ihr nicht mehr verpflichtet zu fühlen.", antwortete das Mädchen nachdenklich.  
Der Wind trieb ihr immer wieder die Haare ins Gesicht.  
„Als gute Freundin möchte ich sie trotzdem nicht verlieren, dafür… besteht zwischen Ran und mir zuviel." Shinichi stützte den Kopf auf der Hand ab.  
Shiho verzog das Gesicht, grinste.  
„Was denn? Glaubst du, ich lüge dich an?", fragte Shinichi ungläubig.  
Sie lachte auf. „Nein.", erwiderte sie nur, versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
„Schon gut…"  
Sie ging das Geländer auf und ab. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf die kleine Holzbank, richtete den Blick auf das weite Meer vor ihr.  
„Warte mal! Das will ich aber jetzt genauer wissen!"  
Shinichi ließ sich neben der jungen Frau nieder, doch sie sprang nervös wieder auf.  
Ein großes Fragezeichen stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.  
Sie seufzte.

„Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe… was würdest du dann sagen?", fragte Shiho mit klopfenden Herzen.  
Sein fassungsloses Gesicht sprach Bände und sofort bereute sie es, derart offen gewesen zu sein.  
Das Mädchen wandte sich mit schamgeröteten Gesicht von ihm weg.  
Doch dann griff Shinichi sie plötzlich am Arm, zog sie auf die Bank zurück und küsste die überraschte Shiho.  
Als er sich zurückzog, lächelte sie.  
„Es stimmt, was du eben gesagt hast!"  
„Hä?" Verwirrt runzelte Shinichi die Stirn.  
„Du BIST ein Vollidiot, aber ich mag dich trotzdem."

So war das eingetroffen, was sich Shiho gewünscht hatte. Endlich durfte sie ihm näher kommen, ihn umarmen und küssen, ohne sich schuldig zu fühlen. So unwahrscheinlich es ihr immer vorgekommen war - er widmete sich allein ihr. Ran war nicht vergessen, schließlich waren Shinichi und sie immer noch Klassenkameraden. Doch seitdem er ihr das erste Mal die Worte Ich liebe dich ins Ohr flüsterte, wusste Shiho, dass sie sich ihm vollkommen hingeben konnte und durfte.  
Für einige Zeit war die junge Frau einfach nur unbeschwert glücklich und sorgenfrei. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben viel Schlimmes erleben müssen, war manchmal an das Ende ihrer Kräfte gekommen und musste immer Angst um ihr Leben haben…  
Doch in Shinichis Armen brauchte Shiho nicht an diese Dinge denken.

Bis… der junge Detektiv an einem verregneten Frühlingsmorgen Nachrichten vom FBI erhielt.  
Durch die eingeschleuste CIA Agentin Hidemi Hondo, in der Organisation bekannt als Kir, kam die Ermittlungsbehörde auf eine neue Fährte.  
Wenige Tage später führte dieser Hinweis zu einer weiteren – diesmal – entscheidenderen Konfrontation zwischen dem FBI und der schwarzen Organisation.  
Das FBI hatte alle Kräfte mobil gemacht, die CIA wurde mit einbezogen und auch dank der Hilfe von Shinichi Kudo, wurden innerhalb von wenigen Stunden einige wichtige Mitglieder festgenommen.  
War dies alles wirklich erst am Tag zuvor geschehen?, fragte Shiho sich.

Sie erschrak, als plötzlich die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde.  
„Wer ist da?" Shiho zog sich an der Wand hoch. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an.

„Ich bin's..."  
Sie wankte zur Tür, um Shinichi zu öffnen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" Shinichi sah ehrlich besorgt aus, vielleicht bereute er sogar die Worte, die er ihr am Tag zuvor entgegen geschleudert hatte.  
Die junge Frau zog kräftig an der Zigarette.  
„Was glaubst du wohl?"  
„Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit.", gab der Junge statt einer Antwort zurück.  
„Seit wann rauchst du überhaupt?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete die Stelle mit den zahlreich ausgedrückten Stummeln.

„Hör auf! Du bist sicher nicht gekommen, um Smalltalk mit mir zu halten."  
Erschöpft fasste sie sich an den Kopf.  
Mit Sicherheit sah sie furchtbar verheult aus. Außerdem hatte sie eigentlich dringend eine Dusche nötig.

„Nein.", erwiderte Shinichi zögernd und ließ sich auf dem Drehhocker neben dem Schreibtisch nieder.  
„Ich soll mit dir reden. Der Professor macht sich große Sorgen, weil du dich seit gestern… hier einsperrst."  
Er sollte mit ihr reden? Das ließ Shiho darauf schließen, dass Shinichi nicht freiwillig gekommen wäre.  
Nervös sortierte sie ihre verstreuten Unterlagen. Sie heftete ihre Notizen mit den sorgfältig aufgeschriebenen Formeln für das Gegengift in einem schweren Ordner ab.  
Sie wollte nur irgendwie beschäftigt sein, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Shinichi rückte an sie heran und berührte ihren Arm. „Shiho."  
Sofort erstarrte die Wissenschaftlerin.  
„Was gestern passiert ist…", begann er, doch Shiho schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.  
„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen!", presste sie schluchzend hervor.  
„Es hat mich bereits die gesamte Nacht verfolgt. Sobald ich auch nur für eine Sekunde die Augen schließe, sehe ich sein Gesicht vor mir. Für mich ist die Situation schon beschissen genug und ich glaube kaum, dass sich in nächster Zeit etwas daran ändern wird! Richte dem Professor bitte aus, das es mir gut geht. Ich will im Moment einfach nur allein sein." Sie sprach diese Worte sehr energisch aus, obwohl ihr Mund sich vollkommen ausgetrocknet anfühlte.  
„Und jetzt geh bitte!", sagte sie heiser.

„Das kann ich nicht."  
Shiho wagte es, ihm für einen Moment ins Gesicht zu blicken. Shinichi sah genauso müde aus wie sie. Die Erschöpfung, die Sorge in seinen Augen und die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Gesicht ließen ihn nicht mehr wie einen gewöhnlichen Oberschüler aussehen.

„Gestern bin ich auch einfach gegangen und das war ein großer Fehler von mir. Ich hätte dich in so einer Situation nicht einfach allein lassen sollen. Aber… ich war so wütend und entsetzt, nachdem was du getan hast. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet… dabei wolltest du nur verhindern, dass Gin mich umbringt. Zumindest… glaube ich, dass es DAS war, was dich dazu bewegt hat. Jedenfalls… ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mit diesem Ausgang der Konfrontation zufrieden sein kann. Schließlich gab es ja nur einen Toten…"  
Shiho schwieg, starrte auf ihre Füße.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Schülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo mir und der gesamten Organisation zum Verhängnis werden würde! Wie hat diese verdammte Frau dich noch gleich genannt? ‚Silver Bullet' !"  
Gin lachte leise auf.

In der großen Lagerhalle wimmelte es von FBI Beamten und knapp die Hälfte umzingelte den Mann mit den langen, blonden Haar und dem durchdringenden Blick.  
Selbst kurz vor seiner Verhaftung strahlte Gin pure Überlegenheit und Boshaftigkeit aus.  
Shiho stand etwas abseits, beobachtete den Mann mit größter Furcht. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, raste ihr Herz so sehr, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Die Gründe hierfür waren unwichtig, spielten in diesem Moment keine Rolle.

„Leg die Waffe zu Boden, mach schon! Wir wissen alle, dass es vorbei ist." Blacks Stimme hallte durchdringend, aber klar und voller Ruhe durch die alte Fabrik. Wie die Agenten um ihn herum, richtete auch er selbst eine Waffe auf den Mann, der seinen besten Agenten umbringen ließ.  
Selbst als er den Revolver von sich wegschleuderte und zwei FBI Beamte auf ihn zustürmten, wich Gin das Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht.

In diesem Moment rechneten bereits alle, ihn in wenigen Sekunden in Handschellen zu sehen… doch dem war nicht so.  
Blitzschnell drehte Gin sich herum und zog aus dem schwarzen Mantel einen weiteren Revolver. In Sekunden entsicherte er sie und richtete die Waffe auf Shinichi Kudo.  
Ein Schuss ertönte und der Atem aller Anwesenden stockte.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel Gins schwerer Körper zu Boden. Eine Blutlache breitete sich langsam um seinen zerschmetterten Schädel aus.

Und plötzlich stand Shiho Miyano im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

Die junge Frau war in Gedanken versunken. Sie erschrak, als Shinichi ihre Wange berührte um ihr eine Träne wegzuwischen.  
„Was ist da in dir vorgegangen, als du ihn erschossen hast?", wollte er wissen.  
Sie schluckte schwer.  
„Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte immer Angst vor ihm und als ich ihn so selbstgefällig grinsen sah… stieg der ganze Hass in mir auf."  
Sie blinzelte, sah nach oben, doch die Tränen liefen ihr trotzdem über die Wangen.  
„Ich hätte es NIEMALS fertig gebracht, ihn zu töten, wenn er dich nicht plötzlich mit der anderen Waffe fixiert hätte. Seine davon geschleuderte Waffe lag vor mir… ich dachte, er tötet dich… genau wie er Akemi getötet hat… und… das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen… ich…"  
Shiho schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ein heftiger Weinkrampf durchschüttelte sie und ließ den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu groß werden.

Da nahm Shinichi das Mädchen in den Arm und sie schlang schluchzend die Arme um seinen Hals, weinte hemmungslos.  
Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Rücken, ließ sie einfach weinen.  
Irgendwann beruhigte Shiho sich, drückte sich fest an seinen tröstlich warmen Körper.

„Ich hätte ihn nicht töten dürfen. Doch wäre er nicht durch mich gestorben, dann wärst du jetzt tot und ich ganz allein!"  
Sie nahm den Kopf von seiner Schulter und strich ihn mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
„Zugegeben, das ist ein sehr egoistischer Gedanke. Aber ich werde nie vergessen, was Gin mir angetan hat. Er war nicht immer so… grausam. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, war er anders. Nach einiger Zeit in der Organisation veränderte er sich… es schien im Spaß zu bereiten, mich zu demütigen. Und als ich erfuhr, dass er meine Schwester tötete… wurde mir endgültig klar, dass er nicht mehr der Mann war, den ich lieben gelernt habe."  
Die junge Frau nahm tief Luft, wartete eine Reaktion von Shinichi ab. Aber der Detektiv hörte ihr nur aufmerksam zu. Sein ernster Blick verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken.

„Ich empfand nur noch Hass und Verachtung für ihn. Und meine dumme Angst hinderte mich daran, mich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Als ich dann gestern schoss und ihn zu Boden gehen sah… da war ich so verdammt stolz auf mich und ich dachte; ENDLICH!…"  
Shiho griff sich an die Stirn, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Du musst das nicht verstehen, Shinichi. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet und ich bereue es zutiefst… auch wenn er ein Arschloch war."

Nachdenklich sah er sie an.  
„Ich kann es vielleicht nicht wirklich verstehen, aber doch nachvollziehen." Shinichi seufzte schwer. „Gestern war ich so aufgewühlt, aber wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir überlebt haben. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können… und so wie es gestern abgelaufen ist, war es am Besten."  
Er nahm tief Luft und lächelte dann.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dich gestern einfach gemieden zu haben. So wie du einen Fehler gemacht hast, habe ich auch einen gemacht. Ich habe einen wichtigen Menschen im Stich gelassen, obwohl er mich gebraucht hätte. Kannst du mir verzeihen, Shiho?"

Das erste Mal seit Tagen lächelte die junge Frau und Shinichi gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ja, das kann ich... aber wirst du trotz allem bei mir bleiben?"

Shinichi drückte sie an sich. „Natürlich.", wisperte er ihr sachte ins Ohr.


End file.
